Fanbase
This Fanbase is for Foofur fans, young and old. Fan Season 3 #Halloween in Willowby: It's Halloween, and everyone is looking to get some treats! and by Treats, I mean dog biscuits. but the Rat Brothers will try to make off with the edible loot, any chance they get! #Rat Race of Hearts/Night-Owl Cat: Sam falls head over heels for a Girl Rat, but must compete with Big Boombah to win Her heart, so He turns to the gang to help Him practice./Fencer gets Insomnia, so Foofur and the Gang try to find out how to cure Him. #Ready, Game, Fire!/Hazel in the Haze: Fritz-Carlos becomes obsessed with a Video Game at an Arcade./during a visit to a public forest park, Hazel gets lost in the foggy forest. #Rat Scout Fencer/Rancher Louis: Fencer watches over the Rat Brothers' kind Nephews and Nieces on a camping adventure./While the Mansion was checked for termites, The Gang go to Austin Texas, to stay with an old friend of Louis, who happens to be a Bronco Buster. #Puppy Pirate Rocki/Snow News is Bad News: Norris shows Rocki around the Movie Studio, mostly in the Pirate Set, but an infiltrator is bent on holding Norris for Ransom.../On a wintery day, the Mansion's power is cut off, and is getting cold with each passing minute, forcing the gang to come together for warmth. #Up in the Air Show/More Farm than Good: Fritz-Carlos and Hazel come to an Air Show, to try and enjoy, but an arrogant greyhound pilot challenges Fritz-Carlos.../After pulling a mean prank on Fencer and the others, the Rat Brothers hide at a farm, which is home to Their Hick relatives. #Fun House Foofur/Virtual Rocki: Foofur and Dolly have fun at an amusement park after hours./Rocki and most of Willowby's puppies come to play a new game exclusively for puppies but is really a trap set by Mel and Harvey. #Quick Shot Pepe/Green with Foofur: Pepe uses an Old Photo Camera to try and photograph Foofur and the gang in the house, but He photographs something unusual.../Foofur is accidentally painted green after He trips into a paint can and covered in Yellow paint. #Six-Pack Cat Pack: Vinnie enlists Two cats to the Cat Pack, making Foofur worried for His friends well-being. #Lab Rat Cat/Mouse-Shot Dog: Fencer tries to help a cat who just escaped from a laboratory return home to His owner./Foofur's Musophobic Cousin comes to visit, and the Rat Brothers pester Him. #Arf to Art/Newspaper Chase: Dolly brings Rocki to an Art Show, but They didn't count on Burt being here!/After a Paperboy threw eight papers at the mansion, the Gang, thinking that Mrs. Escrow will get suspicious, delivers them to the correct houses to avoid suspicion. #Scoping with Defeat/Just Kitten: Annabell uses a telescope to see the night sky, but sees something out of this world.../Vinnie's kitten Vincent wants to have friends of His own, so Rocki wants to help Him without Vinnie knowing. #Town Musicians of Willowby: Foofur tells Rocki His version of the story "Town Musicians of Bremen". Characters *Evelyn - A Girl rat whom Sammy has His lovestruck eyes on. *Settimo "Little Sam" - Sammy's easily-excited Nephew. *Natalie - Sammy's cautious Niece. *Vito - Chucky's bookish Nephew. *Carmine - Chucky's impressionable Niece. *Alphonse - Baby's depressed Nephew. *Romey - Baby's TV-Obsessed Niece. *Randy - Louis' Friend who belongs to a rancher. *Bauman - a Human who tried to ransom Norris. *Zephyr - A Greyhound who claims to be flyer of a biplane. *Elizabeth and Jerome - Sammy's hick relatives in the Ozarks. *Delta and Setzer - Two Cats who are the new members of Vinnie's Cat Pack.. *Subject One-Nine-Eight-Six (Actually called Clove) - a Kitten who escaped from a Laboratory. *Memphis - Foofur's Mouse-shot Cousin, who panics when He sees a Mouse or Rat. *Viola - Vinnie's wife, a Nebelung Cat.. *Vincent - A kitten who wants what His Father, Vinnie, never gave Him, friends of His own. Fan Season 4 Fan Season 5